The invention relates to a separating mechanism for use with a device for forming sheet stacks in a stack repository and conveying the sheet stacks away from the stack repository. The separating device includes a sheet feeding device and a separating mechanism that can be introduced into the stack repository while the sheet stack is conveyed away.
A device for forming and conveying away sheet stacks is known from German patent document DE 198 49 859 A1. With this device, sheets are conveyed with a conveying track into a stack repository. While using a stack withdrawing device to remove the sheet stack from the stack repository, a separating rake is moved synchronously with a withdrawing movement of the stack withdrawing device in the transport direction of the removed sheet stack. The separating rake has an essentially horizontal platform, such that the sheets supplied continuously to the stack repository are deposited on the platform during the removal of a sheet stack.